Sparks
by gleek06216
Summary: Glee Party Redone. Tina gets fed up and breaks it off with Mike but when he goes to the glee party to fix things, a game and some surprise sparks make him rethink his need to reconcile.  Cherry with hints of the usual friendships.


**Glee Party redone. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

"Come on T, I don't want to go to this stupid glee party tonight. Matt and I are supposed too..."

"Matt, Matt, Matt, seriously that's all I ever hear anymore. I mean at least when we started dating he was actually here but now it's always 'Matt and I are going to play xbox' 'Matt's gonna call and see if he can drive up this weekend' blah blah. It feels like he's more your boyfriend then I'm your girlfriend anymore."

"Tina, you know that's not.."

"You know what, just forget it. I'm going to this party with Mercedes tonight and then maybe we'll go out and find some guys that'll actually appreciate us." She turned to walk out.

"Wait, Tina, what are you trying to say here"

"We're over, Mike. Go ahead, go call your boyfriend and tell him, I know you're waiting for me to walk out so you can." With that, I watched my girlfriend...I mean my ex girlfriend walk out, pissed.

I hated proving her right right then but I got my phone out and pressed 1 on speed dial.

"Matt? Yeah, I know we were just going to play but something came up and I need to go out tonight." I told him what happened and said I'd be on later and then hurried over to Rachel's house, intent on getting my girlfriend back.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I was surprised to see Tina and Mike arrive separately and even more surprised to see that Tina wouldn't even look at him while he continued to try and get his attention. Even with the alcohol, or maybe because of the alcohol, I knew I had to do something. Mike looked so sad and he'd always been very sweet and kind to me so I went over.

"Michael? Are you alright?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Oh, hey Rachel, great party" He said, quietly not even looking at me.

I frowned, not liking the sad tone in his voice so I asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Tina?"

He shook his head before answering with, "I don't think Hudson and Puckerman like you over here with me. They both are giving me death glares"

I spared a glance at the two boys in question before rolling my eyes and replying with, "That's alright I'm receiving the same looks from Tina and Mercedes but that's not going to stop me from asking you what's wrong and trying to help you."

He sighed but finally said, "T broke up with me today"

"What? Why? You two seemed fine this afternoon." I was truly shocked. The two Asians had seemed perfectly happy when we left school today.

"She said that I spend to much time talking to Matt and not enough with her"

"Matt's your best friend, it's only natural that you would talk to him often"

Mike nodded but was still frowning, "I know but...I didn't mean too.. I mean I really like Tina and she just..." He didn't seem capable of finishing any of those sentences so I took the last swig of my wine cooler while waiting for him to finish but when I looked at the bottle I suddenly got an idea.

"I've got an idea that'll make her pay attention to you. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled as I yelled, "COME ON EVERYONE! WE'RE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Everyone quickly hurried to the middle of the room as I took a place between Kurt and Mike, ignoring the glares from our four team mates. Santana spun first and kissed Artie, then Brit spun, kissing Sam, which Santana did not seem to care for very much. I kept nudging Mike to spin the bottle but he either wasn't getting it or he was ignoring me so I decided to take a turn.

"My turn!" I called spinning the bottle as I did. It slowed by Blaine but kept going past Kurt then me and finally stopping on Mike. My mouth dropped. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Well, Berry" Santana questioned, eyebrow raised, "You going to kiss Chang or what?"

I looked at Mike, who shrugged before moving to the middle with me. I slowly moved my face to his, mind racing as to how I was going to fix this between him and Tina. I don't know how I thought spin the bottle would help things with them. I mean what were the odds the bottle would end on her if he spun it? Before my thoughts could go any farther though, our lips touched and suddenly my mind went blank. The kiss was suppose to be simple chaste kiss but the moment it started, the sparks were there and I couldn't help but lean in, putting one hand around his neck, the other on his chest. He moved one of his hands up to my face and deepened the kiss. I don't know about him but I forgot completely about my surrounding and lost myself in the moment, only to be pulled back to reality by a "Alright, that's enough" "Get a room" and a "Oh hell no" all at the same time. We pulled away and looked at the three who said something. The only one who didn't was Tina, who had gotten up and left apparently.

"Wow" Mike whispered but then said, "Rach, I'm sorry but I have too..."

"Go after her, its alright" I told him, even though it broke me to do so. I had never felt so much with one kiss before. Not with Noah, not with Finn, not even with Jesse but there he was, running after another girl. That's great huh?

As soon as he was out of the room, Blaine seemed to notice my near tears and said, "Hey Rach? Sing with me?"

I nodded, giving him a smile as he quickly picked a song dragging me up to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

"Tina, wait up" I called after her.

She stopped but didn't turn around.

I put my hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from me, "Don't. Just go back to your new girlfriend and leave me alone. I'm fine."

"T, it's spin the bottle. That's all" I said, though I knew that was a lie. That kiss..it was definitely more than just spin the bottle.

"Don't give me that. I was there, it was more than just a game. You haven't kissed me like that in months. Plus I saw you two together before the game. You were in your own little world, not even noticing the rest of us."

"That's not true, T. We were talking about you and how I was upset we broke up."

"Yea, seems like you were real upset in there" Tina scoffed, "Look Mike, I know I sound like a bitch right now and I have no real right to be upset since I broke up with you but just please, go back to her and leave me alone."

I didn't know what to do. An hour ago, I would have argued saying I didn't want to go back in there, I wanted to talk to her, stay with her but now...Well she was right. We hadn't kissed like that in months. If I was honest, it never felt like that with her. There was some kind of...spark in the kiss I had with Rachel that had never been there between me and Tina.

"I'm sorry Tina" I said quietly before turning to head back in. I walked in on the ending of Rachel and Blaine singing "Don't you want me" and I smiled seeing her dancing on stage singing her heart out and realized, 'I do want her' I saw Puck watching her too and shook my head, him and Hudson had their chances. They both blew it. Maybe it was time for someone else to give it a try.

I saw Rachel come off the stage smiling but when she saw me, the smile slowly faded and I saw hurt peeking through those brown eyes. Why was she hurt? Who hurt her? Wait a minute, why is it aimed at me? What did I do? Oh shit she doesn't know...

"Hey" I said softly as I walked up to her.

"Hi"

I held my hand out to her and she looked at it before looking up at me, confused.

"Rach" I started but she interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it Mike. It was just a silly game and a little kiss. I fully understand that you want to be with Tina and I know you don't..."

I cut her off, leaning down and kissing her to shut her up. She stood there, not reacting and I was afraid that she didn't feel the same so I pulled back but as I pulled away I felt her tiny hand slip into mine.

"Oh" She said.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I don't know about you but that kiss...I felt something I haven't felt in a kiss before"

She nodded but seemed unable to speak. I, Mike Chang, had made Rachel Berry speechless. Hell yeah.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?" She asked, smiling slowly as she looked up at me.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds lovely"

I grinned and she smiled and then we heard the commotion going on around us, turning to face the rest of the group, Kurt and Blaine were smiling, though they looked a little confused. Mercedes had went after Tina. Puck was glaring at us, or at least me, and Finn looked confused. Quinn was sitting alone in the corner glaring at Santana and Sam while they and Brit and Artie were making out, oblivious to the rest of the room.

"Probably should have done this in a quieter place." I whispered

Rachel nodded before announcing, "Alright guys, show's over. Mike and I are going on a date tomorrow but for now, KARAOKE!" That made Brit break away to look and smile.

"Will you sing with me, Rachel?" She asked and Rachel nodded, both girls dragging Santana and Quinn with them to the stage.

"What the hell man?" Puck asked as soon as the girls were away.

"Seriously dude, what are you thinking? You're with Tina. Rachel's my girl..." Finn started.

"She's not your anything, Hudson, you blew it" Puck snapped before turning back to me. "What are you playing at?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. She's just kind of awesome, ya know? So I wanted to get to know her."

Puck glared, "If I find out this is some kind of joke..."

"It's not, I swear"

He looked at me, not sure if he believed me or not but he didn't get a chance because Rachel called, "Noah, Mike's not trying to hurt me or whatever else you're so worried about so leave him alone and come enjoy our song"

I saw him swallow his argument and smile at her, nodding before heading to the stage. Damn, I didn't realize they were actually close, I probably should watch out for him then. I looked over at Finn who looked defeated instead of confused now and I said, "I'm sorry, man but...I like her"

He just nodded before turning and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's Pov<strong>

I saw Finn and Noah come up to Mike as soon as we girls hit the stage but I was going to let them say what they wanted until I saw the look pass over Noah's face. The look I've known since we were little that meant he was about to decide if he was going to beat you to a pulp or not and I didn't like Mike's odds so I called "Noah, Mike's not trying to hurt me or whatever else you're so worried about so leave him alone and come enjoy our song"

I knew he wouldn't be able to deny me, he never has been able too when I pout at him like I'm doing now. I'm glad that I was too worried about Mike and Tina earlier to drink too much. I was fully aware of how to get my way with the boys out there. I watched Noah walk over to the stage and saw Mike say something to Finn. I never saw the look on Finn's face before that was there now but he nodded and turned, leaving the way Tina and Mercedes had. I frowned at that but there wasn't anything I could do about it so I turned to the girls, "Ready?"

They all nodded and Blaine started the music for us.

Brittany had chose the song so her and I were the ones doing most of the singing to 'Girls just wanna have fun'. I enjoyed the selection and was laughing at the them of older songs tonight but it was perfect for us right then. Even Santana and Quinn seemed to be enjoying themselves up there. When we finished, I came down and hugged Noah, whispering "Thank you"

"Be careful" He whispered back before hugging me tighter.

Something no one really knows is that Noah and I were raised together. His mom has been as good as my mom and we've almost always been each others best friend. We've had our share of fights, major ones, but we always end up right back to Frick and Frack as mom always says. I loved him as a brother, though mom wished for more, so I knew he was just trying to look out for me but I just answered, rolling my eyes, "Noah, it's Mike, you know the guy you've been friends with since second grade? I'll be fine"

He nodded, giving me a smile, "I know you will because you have me"

I stuck my tongue out at him before dashing away from the hand that was trying to mess with my hair. I walked over to Mike next, "Hey"

"Hey" He smiled "You were good up there"

"Thanks" I said shyly, looking down.

He bent and kissed my cheek, "Hey I'm going to head home. I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded, saying "I'll walk you out." We walked out of the room and I could feel Noah's eyes on us but I didn't care. We walked hand and hand to his car, where I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Mike. Be careful driving home"

He smiled down at me, "Sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow"

With that he got in his car and I went back inside, smiling.

"Alright, now you have to tell me how all this happened because apparently I got to drunk and blinked" I heard Kurt say and I, of course, happily told him every detail of my perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV<strong>

"No, T and I didn't make up but man I have to tell you something. I've got a date tomorrow... With Rachel. Berry, what other Rachel do we know?" Was how the conversation started with Matt when I got in the car. He was confused of course but I got it all out and he seemed happy enough though now he claims he's coming down this weekend to see how this thing with me and Rach goes and to make sure Hudson and Puckerman don't kill me. Like I couldn't take them with my mad ninja skills.

After we finished our conversation I text her

**Mike:**[Rachel] Home, good night! :D

Her reply was pretty fast, surprisingly.

**Rachel: **Goodnight! Sweet dreams.

I headed to my room after that, plugging in my phone and just replaying my day. I never expected it to go like this. I woke up in an okay relationship that I thought I was happy in, lost that relationship and it was like the wool had been lifted from my eyes and I could see clearly for the first time. All and all, a perfect day, which will only be made better after tomorrow. I fell asleep with those thoughts running through my head and a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>it had been a while since I wrote a cherry and I was watching blame it on the alcohol today and this idea popped into my head so here you go :D hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to work on my other stories soon! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
